Rapunzel
by Karina Diaz Uchiha
Summary: Rapunzel es una princesa que ve su mundo color rosa y que a pesar de tener dificultades a lo largo del camino su final será el típico "y fueron felices por siempre" mientras que yo Ino Yamanaka no tengo una vida color rosa ni mucho menos un final feliz asegurado, yo soy una ninja que si bien ve el mundo de colores tiene que estar preparada para cualquier desgracia. KIBAINO


**Hola...**

**Antes de iniciar quiero decirles que...**

**SOMOS CANON... SASUSAKU CANON ASÍ O MAS FELIZ.**

**Ahora si volví con un KibaIno, no se me agrada esta pareja...**

**Espero les agrade esta pequeña historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. la historia si es de mi total autoria.**

**Los fragmentos utilizados en esta historia son de la autoria de: Juan Gustavo Cobo Borda, Luis Alberto de Cuenca y el gran Pablo Neruda**

**Estoy a favor de la campaña "Con Voz y Voto" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo...**

* * *

><p><strong>RAPUNZEL<strong>

En momentos de mi vida me gustaría ser como Rapunzel, aquella princesa que había sido robada y había vivido encerrada en una gran torre sin acceso a la libertad y que tenía su cabello rubio tan largo que era capaz de realizar tantas actividades con él y que un inesperado día a su torre llego el tan esperado príncipe azul que aunque en realidad no era un príncipe y mucho menos azul sino un ladrón, uno ventajoso que se robaría su corazón.

Pero la verdad es que no era Rapunzel ni estaba cerca de serlo, no soy una princesa soy una kunoichi pero a pesar de no vivir un cuento de hadas tenia similitudes con esta princesa de Disney: me sentía prisionera de mi vida, me sentía atada a mi trabajo y atada a mi casa pero lo peor de todo no había llegado el príncipe ladrón. La vida ninja no me ha dado el tiempo y el espacio para poder crear mi cuento de hadas.

El mundo ninja es cruel y doloroso, he perdido a personas importantes para mí por culpa de una guerra y de sentimientos de odio y venganza. Perdí a mi sensei, a un amigo como Neji y también perdí a mi padre. Sus pérdidas las lloro la aldea entera pero para mí fueron pesarosas y muy dolorosas sobre todo la del ser que me dio la vida: mi padre. Pero no podía hundirme en mi dolor no podía rendirme ahora que mi mamá y yo habíamos quedado solas, tenía que salir adelante había una guerra en la que tenía que luchar y, si sobrevivía, tenía una madre a la que proteger.

Esa era la diferencia con Rapunzel, ella es una princesa que ve su mundo color rosa y que a pesar de tener dificultades a lo largo del camino su final será el típico "y fueron felices por siempre" mientras que yo Ino Yamanaka no tengo una vida color rosa ni mucho menos un final feliz asegurado, yo soy una ninja que si bien ve el mundo de colores tiene que estar preparada para cualquier desgracia. Al igual que ella mi cabello es rubio y largo pero nunca nadie me ha tenido cautiva ni reclusa, al contrario siempre he sido un alma libre que ha podido admirar las cosas buenas de la vida pero aun así me sentía como Rapunzel.

Ganamos la guerra gracias al baka de Naruto y al que alguna vez creí seria mi príncipe azul Sasuke, cuando era una gennin era tan superficial, creía que la belleza era lo que tenía más relevancia y que el amor de Sasuke era lo único importante y que se fijaría en mi extrema belleza, definitivamente esa era la idea más absurda del mundo; por esta razón estuve peleada con mi mejor amiga la frente de marquesina mucho tiempo. Al final de la historia la ganadora seria esa pelo de chicle, ella se quedó con el amor del vengador Uchiha, ella fue la única que traspaso esas barreras que él había construido después de la masacre de su clan y la incansable búsqueda de una venganza que, después de descubrir toda la verdad, no tenía ningún sentido, me alegraba el hecho de que ella había encontrado por fin la felicidad al lado de su príncipe azul, ya podría estar feliz y estar tranquila después de haberla visto muchas noches llorar la perdida en la oscuridad de su amado Sasuke

Después de que vencieran al enemigo, la aldea y todos a pesar de las perdidas y las tristezas seguimos adelante, colaboramos con la reconstrucción de nuestro hogar y cada uno siguió con sus vidas. Yo empecé a inmiscuirme más en el hospital y también en los deberes que debía realizar como la nueva líder del clan Yamanaka. Poco a poco fui recuperándome de la perdida de mi padre y cuando menos lo pensé era una de las mejores ninja médico de Konoha y la líder del clan Yamanaka. Sin pensarlo ni proponérmelo había empezado una vida monótona y llena de trabajo, me había vuelto fría y no salía de mis labores, no tenía tiempo para la búsqueda de mi príncipe azul.

Las veces que lo había intentado habían sido un completo fracaso, aceptaba las citas porque quería sentir que era querida por alguien pero después de salir un par de veces me daba cuenta que lo único que buscaban en mí era sexo, creían que con la voluptuosa y extrovertida Ino Yamanaka aprenderían todo respecto al tema pero estaban muy equivocados, nunca había estado con ningún hombre y eso seguiría así hasta que encontrara a mi príncipe ladrón.

Pero eso cambiaria dentro de poco.

Había obtenido el hábito de mirar las estrellas y la luna todas las noches desde mi balcón, aprovechando la reconstrucción había pedido que me hicieran uno para así poder tener mi propio espacio para pensar y admirar el firmamento además de que desde allí podía observar casi todo lo que pasaba en las calles; había visto varias cosas como por ejemplo aquella vez que Naruto le había robado un beso a Hinata y ella sin haberlo estado esperando se había desmayado como ocurría siempre, también había visto una noche como mi compañero de equipo y al que consideraba mi hermano Shikamaru peleaba con Temari por ser tan flojo y que todo para el fuera problemático y una de las más memorables y de las más recientes fue aquella vez que Sakura le reñía a Sasuke por no haberse cuidado mientras tenían sexo… ¡la frentesota me había ganado! Y lo más grave, aunque a mi parecer es una bendición, es que lo más probable era que dentro de 7 meses un pequeño Uchiha viniera al mundo.

Pero la verdad era que ya me estaba aburriendo, todos tenían cosas con las que entretenerse mientras yo sentía que me había vuelto una cotilla porque lo único extraño que hacía en mi rutina era enterarme de los problemas de los demás, quería que pasara algo extraordinario en mi vida.

No pensé que ese pequeño deseo se convirtiera en realidad.

Hoy era uno de esos días donde quería sentarme a observar las estrellas y pedirles que mandaran a mi vida el tan esperado príncipe ladrón pero lo que no sabía es que las estrellas ya habían cumplido con ese pedido, ese príncipe había estado todo este tiempo a mi lado y hoy sería la noche que me daría cuenta. Estaba con los ojos cerrados pidiendo fervientemente por un hombre que me ame y disfrutando de la suave brisa que traía la noche cuando un ladrido estruendoso me saco de mi confort.

Abrí los ojos para buscar la fuente de ese ladrido que se me hacía conocido, cuando me fije bien me di cuenta que era Akamaru debajo de mi balcón buscando llamar mi atención, eso era extraño no había una razón por la que él me estuviera buscando y lo más extraño era que no veía a Kiba por ningún lado. Kiba, solo pensar en él era comerme la cabeza, es guapo, fuerte, extremadamente sexy y me llamaba realmente la atención pero nunca habíamos cruzado más de diez palabras y todo era relacionado con misiones.

Baje rápidamente de mi habitación y estuve al frente de Akamaru para ver qué es lo que necesitaba.

_-hola Akamaru… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? ¿Dónde está Kiba?_

Empezó a ladrar y me dejo ver que algo colgaba de su cuello, era una pequeña carta que estaba marcada con mi nombre.

_**Ino…**_

_**Tal como lo pensé corriste a ver que tenía Akamaru**_

_**Como siempre tú tan bondadosa pero ahora eso es lo menos importante**_

_**Si confías en mí y quieres saber porque todo esto**_

_**Te espero en el columpio que hay afuera de la academia**_

_**Allí te estaré esperando**_

_**Kiba**_

Kiba ¿me quiere ver? Estaba confundida, nunca habíamos tenido este tipo de acercamiento, ¿Qué querrá de mí? ¿Será algo grave? ¿Podre ayudarlo?

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque lo más rápido que pude a la academia, tantos recuerdos me traía este lugar pero eso ya era pasado. Cuando estuve cerca observe mejor el panorama: cientos de pétalos de rosas amarillas estaban esparcidas por todo el patio de la academia, formaban un camino que me llevaban al columpio, allí encima había otra nota de nuevo con mi nombre.

_**Aun me falta tanto por saber de ti,**_

_**Aun lo ignoro todo,**_

_**Que el beso es otra forma de interrogarte.**_

_**Por eso, a medida que el deseo se vuelve sueño,**_

_**Soplo sobre tu rostro para que los ojos, al abrirse,**_

_**Reconozcan en esta frescura insospechada su más íntima confianza.**_

_**Aun me falta tanto por saber de ti,**_

_**Aun lo ignoro todo,**_

_**Pero esta luz que te dibuja,**_

_**Caminando desnuda por el cuarto,**_

_**Y te fija en su dorado ocre,**_

_**Es ya suficiente, y me basta…**_

Era hermoso, nunca nadie me había dado un detalle como ese, tenía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción pero aun no entendía por que Kiba hacia todo esto.

_-hace algún tiempo empecé a verte de una manera diferente, me parecías bonita y muy fuerte, después todos crecimos y con eso vino la guerra, las perdidas, las tristezas y ahora después de que las cosas se calmaron un poco la chica que creía bonita y fuerte se convirtió en una mujer mucho más fuerte pero con ello se volvió un poco fría pero no perdí la esperanza, te observe por mucho tiempo Ino siempre quise saber que era lo que tenías en esa cabeza tuya para así poder entenderte y así poder hacer algo por ti, algo por mí, algo por nosotros. Hoy decidí que era la hora de dar ese empujón para conseguir lo que nos hacía falta, me gustas Ino y hoy vine a reclamarte como mía y si no me aceptas conquistare todo lo que me pidas para que lo aceptes y así estemos juntos. _

Estaba sorprendida aunque eso es decir poco, Kiba me había declarado su amor, él estaba enamorado de mí. No sabía que responderle, no encontraba las palabras para expresarme, me había quedado muda.

_-Ino dime algo por favor…_

_-toda mi vida he soñado con el príncipe ladrón que llegara a conquistar mi balcón pidiendo permiso para entrar y así esconderse de alguien que quisiera atraparlo, me sentía Rapunzel o así quería sentirme pero nunca tuve en cuenta que ese príncipe ladrón ya había llegado a mi vida, aunque no quisiera admitirlo antes siempre has sido tú, siempre me pareciste divertido, espontaneo, fuerte, lindo pero nunca me atreví a decirte nada además de que después de lo ocurrido en la guerra decidí protegerme de todo, por eso me volví fría distante quería encontrar a alguien pero te descarte inmediatamente porque aunque me gustaras y te quisiera no merecías a alguien como yo sino todo lo contrario alguien alegre y vivaz, esa persona no era yo…_

_-Ino eso no me importa yo te…_

_-shhh déjame terminar… ahora al ver todo esto que has hecho, lo detallista que eres y que te has tomado el tiempo para, aunque sea desde la distancia, querer conocerme es muy importante, me demostraste que no soy fría y que aún me derrito por los pequeños detalles y nadie antes lo había conseguido._

_-…_

_-por eso Kiba si aceptas y quieres tienes el camino libre para conquistarme…_

_-…- _sino quitaba esa cara de baboso y me respondía pronto lo golpearía.

_-¿es enserio?-_ que imbécil es Kiba, mejor me busco alguien más inteligente.

_-jumm mejor me busco a otro…_

_-NOOOOO… eres mía solo mía y el que te toque se verá con Akamaru y el clan Inuzuka.-_ sonreí al pensar en esa escena.

Sin pensarlo y sin previo aviso sentí sus labios unidos a los míos, ese no era mi primer beso pero este superaba a los demás, era lento pero a la vez apasionado, sentí las llamadas mariposas revoloteando en el estómago pero lo más importante me sentí completa, este es mi lugar.

_-Ino Yamanaka ¿quieres ser mi novia?- _

_-claro que quiero tonto…_

_-ahora sí que toda la aldea lo sepa…_

De repente estallaron en el cielo fuegos artificiales que adornaron el cielo nocturno de Konoha, todos los colores esparcidos en el cielo y un mensaje que me hizo querer chillar de emoción:

_**Vamos a ser felices un rato, vida mía,**_

_**Aunque no haya motivos para serlo,**_

_**Y el mundo sea un globo de gas letal, **_

_**Y nuestra historia una cutre película de brujas y vampiros.**_

_**Felices porque si, para que luego graben en nuestra sepultura la siguiente leyenda:**_

_**Aquí yacen los huesos de una mujer y un hombre que, no sabe cómo, lograron ser felices diez minutos seguidos…**_

No pude evitarlo llore, llore como una nenita, no me prometía una eternidad un juntos por siempre sino ser felices el tiempo necesario.

_-¿quieres solo diez minutos o crees que es poco tiempo?_

_-es poco tiempo, quiero un felices para siempre._

De un momento a otro todos los aldeanos y nuestros amigos nos estaban rodeando aplaudiendo este acto de amor puro y sincero, sin pensar que todos nos veían me abalance a él y lo bese con toda la fuerza y el amor que pude, había encontrado a mi príncipe ladrón.

_-Ino oh Ino suelta tu larga caballera y déjame trepar a tus aposentos._

_-jajaja claro que si noble ladrón sube rápido que estaré esperándote._

_-te amo Ino…_

_-te amo príncipe ladrón… Kiba _

_**Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuando, ni de donde,**_

_**Te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:**_

_**Así te amo porque no se amar de otra manera,**_

_**Sino de este modo en que no soy ni eres,**_

_**Tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,**_

_**Tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaste hasta aquí y te agrado esta historia te sugiero que la agregues a favoritos o me dejes un review eso seria un lindo detalle...<strong>

**Gracias por leer y espero volver pronto con otra historia que se me ocurra...**

**Los quiero mucho... **


End file.
